Goodbye Agony
'''Goodbye Agony - '''Ballada rockowa grupy Black Veil Brides Tekst Piosenki Heaven's gone, the battle's won I had to say goodbye Lived and learned from every fable Written by your mind And I wonder how to move on From all I had inside Place my cards upon the table In blood I draw the line I've given all my pride Living a life of misery Always there, just underneath Haunting me, quietly alone It’s killing me, killing me Dead and gone, what's done is done You were all I had become I'm letting go of what I once believed So goodbye agony I watch the stars and setting suns As the years are passing by I never knew that hope was fatal Until I looked it in the eye And now I'm not sure I am able To reach the other side Casting out the light Living a life of misery Always there, just underneath Haunting me, quietly alone It’s killing me, killing me Dead and gone, what's done is done You were all I had become I'm letting go of what I once believed So goodbye agony Goodbye agony Not alone in forgiving The faithful and the blind Innocence is forsaken I leave 'em all behind And then I see that even angels never die Living a life of misery Always there, just underneath Haunting me, quietly alone It’s killing me, killing me Dead and gone, what's done is done You were all I had become I'm letting go of what I once believed So goodbye agony Goodbye agony Goodbye agony Tłumaczenie Tekstu Raj zniknął, bitwa została wygrana Musiałem się pożegnać Żyłem i uczyłem się z każdej bajki, Tworzonej przez twój umysł Zastanawiam się jak ruszyć naprzód Ze wszystkim tym, co we mnie tkwi Rozstawiam karty na stole W krwi nakreśliłem linię Oddałem całą swoją dumę Żyję w niedoli Zawsze tam, pode mną Prześladuje mnie, po cichu i samotnie To mnie zabija, zabija mnie Martwy i stracony, co się stało to się stało Byłaś wszystkim tym, czym ja się stałem Porzucam to, w co wierzyłem Więc żegnaj agonio Oglądałem konstelacje gwiazd i ustawienie słońca Podczas gdy lata przemijały Nigdy nie sądziłem, że nadzieja bywa złudna, Dopóki nie stanąłem z nią oko w oko Teraz nie jest pewien czy jestem w stanie Dotrzeć na drugą stronę Porzucając światło Żyję w niedoli Zawsze tam, pode mną Prześladuje mnie, po cichu i samotnie To mnie zabija, zabija mnie Martwy i stracony, co się stało to się stało Byłaś wszystkim tym, czym ja się stałem Porzucam to, w co wierzyłem Więc żegnaj agonio Żegnaj agonio Teraz jestem sam w przebaczeniu Wierzący i ślepy Zapomniana niewinność Zostawiam to wszystko za sobą Żeby zrozumieć, że nawet Anioły nigdy nie umierają Żyję w niedoli Zawsze tam, pode mną Prześladuje mnie, po cichu i samotnie To mnie zabija, zabija mnie Martwy i stracony, co się stało to się stało Byłaś wszystkim tym, czym ja się stałem Porzucam to, w co wierzyłem Więc żegnaj agonio Żegnaj agonio Żegnaj agonio Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Black Veil Brides Kategoria:Ballady